The Hostage
by JacquelineCyrus
Summary: Rigby's been kidnapped and is being held hostage! Can Mordecai solve the clues and avoid the endless traps to save his best friend? Or will it all come crashing down? Who is this mysterious villain? Someone everyone least expects. This story will be at least 12 chapters long!
1. Chapter 1 - Christmas Vacation

The Hostage

A Regular Show FanFiction

Written by Jacqueline Shyna Cyrus

Chapter One - Christmas Vacation, Here We Come!

The alarm clock beeped repeatedly. Mordecai groaned and slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He yawned and sat up. Glancing over to the left corner of the room he saw that Rigby was still in bed. He rolled his eyes. Of course Rigby wasn't awake. He always ignores the alarm clock. Mordecai got up and pulled a pile of clothes off of his friend. Rigby continued to lay there, obviously not bothered by having his blanket torn away from him. Mordecai sulked over to his bed, grabbed his pillow, and began to pound Rigby with it. Rigby yelped as he fell off the mini trampoline he called his bed. Mordecai snickered. Rigby stood up and glared at Mordecai.

''It's not funny!'' Rigby said defensively. Mordecai smiled.

''Yes, it is.'' He replied, his eyes still watering from laughing so hard. Rigby made a fist and punched Mordecai in the arm as hard as he could. Mordecai continued to laugh.

''Was that supposed to hurt?'' Mordecai teased.

''Yes.''

''Well, it didn't.''

''Shut up!''

''You weakling.''

''STOP TALKING!''

They continued to argue like that until they walked into the kitchen. Benson glared at them. One of Benson's pet peeves was listening to Mordecai and Rigby argue over stupid and pointless things.

''I'm just sayin', you should really start working out dude.'' Mordecai commented. Rigby scoffed.

''What, like go to a gym? No way!''

''Come on, dude. It could help you toughen up.'' Mordecai tried to sound convincing. Rigby shook his head.

''I said no way!''

''Dude, come o-''

Their arguement was inturupted by an annoyed Benson.

''Alright, that's ENOUGH! I hate listening to you two argue! Here!'' Benson handed Rigby a list of all the chores they had to do. Rigby leaned over so Mordecai could see too.

''Aw, what? Benson, these chores are hard!'' Rigby whined. Mordecai nodded in agreement. Benson sighed.

''Suck it up. Tomorrow you can slack off and do whatever you want for a whole week.'' He reminded them and left the room.

''What's he talking about?'' Rigby asked. Mordecai put the list down.

''Dude, don't you remember? We go on Christmas break tomorrow.'' He answered. Rigby's eyes grew wide.

''Whoa! We do?!'' He nearly screamed. Mordecai rested his head in his hand.

''Oh my gosh, you never listen during the staff meetings, do you?'' He questioned Rigby.

''No, not really.'' Rigby replied.

''Figures.'' The friends got up and went outside to start the first chore.

Once outside, Mordecai took out the list and unfolded it.

1. Mow the lawn

2. Put up new birdhouses

3. Install new security camera cables

4. Re-tile upstairs bathroom

''Well, at least it's only four jobs.'' Mordecai said.

''Yeah, but they're long and take forever!'' Rigby complained.

''Oh, you big crybaby.''

By the time they finished all the chores on the list, it was almost put away the supplies and went inside for some pizza. While Mordecai got out the frozen pizza, Rigby decided to head down to the coffee shop to get them some coffee. As he headed down to the coffee shop, he had an odd feeling that he was being watched. While he was distracted,he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. Rigby struggled, trying to pry the hand off his mouth. However, the stranger was too powerful. He knocked out the small raccoon and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Horrible Experiance

_** While he was distracted,he felt a hand clamp over his mouth. Rigby struggled, trying to pry the hand off his mouth. However, the stranger was too powerful. He knocked out the small raccoon and drove off.**_

Chapter Two - A Horrible Experience

It's was almost nine o'clock. Mordecai was starting to worry about Rigby. He had been gone for two hours. The coffee shop was never busy at this time of night. Surely it didn't take Rigby two hours to walk to the coffee shop and back. At ten o'clock Benson walked in to see Mordecai staring out the window.

''Mordecai, it's 10:02. Shouldn't you be in bed?''Benson asked his glanced at Benson.

''Sorry, Benson. I'm just worried about Rigby. He's been gone for three hours now.'' He replied, turning his attention back to the frowned.

''Well, where did he go? ''

''I don't know. He said he was just going down to the coffee shop and that he'd be right back.''Mordecai pulled out his cell phone and pressed 2 on speed dial. He held it up to his ear for about 15 seconds, then hung up.

''He's not answering his phone. He always answers his phone when I call him.'' Mordecai began to shake with put his hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

''Mordecai, calm down. We can't do anything about it tonight.'' Benson said.

''But Benson, he could be hurt!'' Mordecai exclaimed, fighting back tears. Benson pulled the blue jay into a hug. He looked Mordecai in the eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

''Mordecai, Rigby may be a huge slacker, but he's a tough little guy. I'm sure he's fine. Look, tomorrow you and I will go out into town and look for him if he hasn't turned up by then. Deal?'' He offered. Mordecai hung his head.

''Okay, Benson. Deal.''

Rigby woke up in a pitch black room. His head ached and his legs felt as if they were broken. The lights slowly faded on and Rigby stood up, only to be pulled down again by a sharp agonizing pain in his right leg. He tried to locate his phone, but he couldn't find it. He began to panic. Was this one of Mordecai's pranks? Wait, of course not. Why would Mordecai purposely hurt him just to pull off a prank?

''Ah, so you're awake.'' A mysterious figure approached out of the shadows, but his face could not be seen. Rigby thought he recongized the jacket the stranger was wearing.

''Do I know you?'' Rigby wondered. He knew for a fact he'd seen this guy somewhere before. He just couldn't make out where. The pain in his leg made him cringe. The stranger chuckled.

''Yes, you do know me, Rigby.'' The stranger spat in a sour tone. Rigby was scared now. The way his kidnapper had said the sentence made his tail quiver in fear. Yes, Rigby was strong when he wanted to be, but he never thought he would be faced with a challenge like this.

''What do you want from me? '' He hissed. The stranger began to laugh. Rigby's anger continued to increase. Why was he laughing? The stranger cleared his throat.

''Remember the time you wanted that lame trucker's hat from an egg competition?'' The stranger's sentence was cut off by Rigby's voice.

''It wasn't lame! It was an awesome hat!'' He commented.

''Whatever. Anyway, after that competition, I knew you were a determined little guy. But you know, there's someone who's always envyed you... and he isn't who he appears to be. '' All Rigby could do was yell as the stranger tackled him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dangerous Attempts

_**''But you know, there's someone who's always envyed you... and he isn't who he appears to be.'' All Rigby could do was yell as the stranger tackled him.**_

Chapter Three - Dangerous Attempts

The following morning, Mordecai woke up in the bedroom alone. He had really hoped Rigby had come home late the previous night and would be there to greet him in the morning. Holding back tears, he got up and headed downstairs. He found Benson preparing breakfast for all the park employees: blueberry pancakes, bacon and sausage. Everyone was seated at the table waiting. Mordecai sat down in his usual spot, noticing that Rigby's usual spot was empty. Skips glanced at Mordecai and everyone went silent. Mordecai looked at everyone with a worried expression. Skips stood up and gave the 23 year old blue jay a light hug.

''We all miss him, Mordecai, and we all wish for his safe return.'' He said supporting his fellow friend. The other employees nodded.

''Thanks guys. But if he hasn't shown up by now, he probably never will.'' Mordecai walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the televison and watched the news broadcast about a recent wildfire a few hundred miles away. It felt weird to be alone. A bead of water escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek.

Rigby woke up from unconsiousness to find himself tied up with a strong type of rope. He struggled and squirmed but he couldn't loosen the rope. _'But you know, there's someone who's always enyed you... and he isn't who he appears to be.' _Rigby couldn't get that sentence out of his head. It was all so questioning. Who's always envyed him? Why aren't they who they appear to be? Ribgy finally struggled enough to get the rope loose. He began to run but was stopped by his kidnapper.

''Going somewhere?'' He snarled. Rigby slowly backed away in horror. He turned around and ran the opposite direction. A guard saw him and chased him back the other way. He was trapped between the guard and his brutal kidnapper. The mysterious stranger tried to stop him by giving Rigby a painful stab in the leg. Rigby whimpered and fell back. Blood began to flow down his leg. He gathered up his strength and continued to run, his injured leg sending a stinging pain into his upper leg. He ran until he ran into a tall figure.

The tall figure looked related to him. They were a towering raccoon with a lighter shade of brown fur. His frowning face was horrifing and strict.

''Hello, Rigby.'' When the figure spoke, Rigby's eye's widened in horror. He finally knew who it was. _'There's someone who's always envyed you...' _It all came together.

''DON?!''


	4. Chapter 4 - Shocking Confessions

Chapter Four - Shocking Confessions

''Don?!''

Rigby's mouth fell open. His younger brother was better than him all around. He was taller, smarter,and was loved more than Rigby. Why could he possibly envy Rigby?

''Hey,bro. Yeah, it's me.'' Don wore an evil grin on his face. Rigby growled.

''Why are you doing this,Don?!'' He paced back and forth.

''If I really have to explain. Okay, bro. I'm doing this because I'm lealous of you. The reason? Well, let's just say because Mordecai used to love hanging out with me when we were younger. Shortly after, Mordecai made the choice to be your best friend instead of me. At first, I couldn't figure out why. Then I knew: you were a troublemaker, and that interested him. He didn't want an innocent little boy for a friend;He wanted you. After that, no one really cared about me. They took one look at you and immediatly chose you over me.''

Rigby's anger continued to build up. '' So this is all because of MORDECAI?! '' He yelled. Don smirked.

''Well, not completely. It's also for the way you took advantage of me to help your park do their pre-cious taxes!'' Don was not one to easily forgive people, especially if they took advantage of him. Rigby threw his hands in the air.

''For the final time, we were NOT taking advantage of you! We needed it done; you fit the job description! I didn't even WANT to call you to do it! But everyone INSISTED! '' Rigby fought back. Don laughed.

''You're so cute, bro. I know you didn't want me there. Which just proves my point that even YOU avioded attention from me.'' Don accused. Rigby groaned.

''So all this because I'm an attention hog? In case you don't recall Don, every single one of the park employees, including Mordecai, gave you '' sugar '' when you asked for some. How is that pulling their attention towards me? Oh yeah. It's not. '' Rigby made a good point.

Don sighed, obviously frustrated with the conversation. ''Because after they were done, they all went back over to you!'' He yelled. Rigby backed away slowly. _This should be fun,_ He thought to himself.

Back at the park, Mordecai lay on his bed going through pictures of himself, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen at previous events: Margaret's birthday party ( Access Denied ) The incident at the zoo ( Death Bear ) even when Mordecai broke Margaret's diary ( Diary ). Benson opened the bedroom door and looked at Mordecai.

''Hey. So, are you ready to go look for him?'' Benson asked. Mordecai wiped away a single tear and nodded.

''Yeah, Benson. Just let me get my sweater and phone.'' Mordecai answered. Benson nodded and left him to do what he needed to do. Mordecai threw on his turtle green sweater ( Death Bear ) and noticed his phone light up. He picked it up. 'New Voice Message ' was all it said. The phone number was unknown. Thinking it might lead to Rigby, he opened the message and listened to the recording:

_Rigby: ( groans )_

_Don: Does it hurt?_

_Rigby: Y-yes._

_Don: Good! _

_Rigby: W-why are you d-d-doing this? What d-did I d-d-do to you?_

_Don: I thought we already went over this! Don't make me stab you in the leg again!_

_Rigby: ( coughs ) O-okay Don. I-I'm s-s-sorry._

_Don: It won't be that easy, you selfish brat!_

_Rigby: ( moans in pain )_

_Don: ( says to recording ) Hear that, Mordecai? Rigby's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it! Better find a new buddy._

Mordecai threw the phone onto the bed. Don? He's the one who took Rigby? Why? He stabbed his own brother in the leg?! How could he do that? These questions buzzed inside his head. He slowly grabbed his phone and slid it into the pocket of his sweater as he dashed down the stairs. 'I gotta tell Benson!'


	5. Chapter 5 - Holding Out For a Hero

_He slowly grabbed his phone and slid it into the pocket of his sweater as he dashed down the stairs. 'I gotta tell Benson!'_

Chapter Five - Holding Out For a Hero

Mordecai ran outside and sat down in the cart. ''Ready?''

Benson asked. Mordecai shook his head. He pulled out his phone and found the voice message Don sent to him.

''Listen to this.''

Once the voice message finished playing, Benson was in shock. The phone vibrated, making Benson and Mordecai jump. Mordecai nervously glanced at his phone sitting in his hand. ' New voice message'. He pulled the phone close and hit ' View Now '.

_Don: Stop crying, Rigby._

_Rigby: ( whimpering softly )_

_Don: I said stop crying! ( drives knife into Rigby's leg )_

_Rigby: ( screaming in pain )_

_Don: Are you done? _

_Rigby: ( crying )_

_Don: You're so weak. There's no chance that you will live through this. You've already lost half of the blood in your body. You will surely die soon._

_Rigby: ( yelling in pain ) _

_Don: Don't worry. If you don't die in the next two hours, I'll finish you off myself._

Mordecai gasped. Knowing it was a big emergency right now, Benson sped down the streets while Mordecai tracked Rigby's phone.

Rigby lay there in a puddle of his own blood while his brother worked on other things. Don had taken Rigby's phone when he had kidnapped him so he couldn't call for help. Don sent those messages to Mordecai to scare him. However, Don wasn't a very intelligent person at times. Mordecai could track Rigby's phone to find the location where Don was holding Rigby hostage. The pain traveling up Rigby's leg was let a single tear travel down his cheek, waiting for a hero to rescue him.

''Benson, turn left!''

''Left?''

''Right!''

''Turn right?''

''No, left is right!''

''Am I turning right or left?!''

''Left!''

''Left?''

''Yes! That's right!''

''So I'm turning right now?''

''No!''

Mordecai sighed. Giving Benson directions was a difficult task. He pointed to the left. Benson looked at him.

''Why didn't you say that in the first place?''

''Ugh!'' Benson turned left. As they drove down the street, Mordecai saw Eileen walking out of the coffee shop. 'She must be on her break. ' Mordecai thought.

Rigby reached for his phone, but Don beat him to it. Don snatched the phone and threw it onto the hardwood floor, cracking the screen and knocking the battery out. Rigby looked up at Don with eyes that said '' Okay, I surrender. '' Don grinned before stabbing Rigby in the arm. Rigby yelled in agony. ''W-what was that f-for?'' He stuttered. Don began to laugh. '' Nothing. '' He turned and walked away. Rigby sighed.

''Please Mordecai. Help me.''


	6. Chapter 6 - Disaster Strikes

_Don grinned before stabbing Rigby in the arm. Rigby yelled in agony. ''W-what was that f-for?'' He stuttered. Don began to laugh. '' Nothing. '' He turned and walked away. Rigby sighed.''Please Mordecai. Help me.''_

Chapter Six - Disaster Strikes

Mordecai began to get frustrated. He was beginning to worry. No sign of Rigby for 12 hours and those creepy voice messages. Yes, Don was easily angered, but he wouldn't do this on accident. There had to be a reason for Don doing this. He sighed. Looking around the city, he saw something familiar. ''Benson, stop!''

Rigby lay there trying to find himself a way out of this mess. He had no way of contacting anyone;his phone was broken and he's forgotten to bring his walkie talkie to the coffee shop because he was off work hours. He examined the multiple cuts on his leg. Deep open cuts with dry blood was a sign that he would more than likely need surgery - if he ever lived to that surgery.

Don walked in with a pleased look on his face. Rigby looked up at him, scared that he was going to kill him then and there. But that was not the reason.

''Hey, seem lonely. So that's why I brought along a few friends to keep you company.'' Rigby's eyes widened as he threw out Margaret and Eileen, both bloody and injured with cuts on their arms similar to his. He wanted to cry at this horrible sight. Rigby's anger built up inside him until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

''Don, you bastard! What is your problem with me and my friends?!'' He yelled, not even caring if Don hurt him any more. Don jumped at Rigby's shallow tone. He wasn't scared of Rigby, but the way he said it was shocking. He smiled, impressed at his brother's bravery.

''What? It's not like I'm going to get arrested for this.'' Rigby's anger continued to build up.

''Yes, you will! This is a serious crime! You're kidnapping and abusing! You could be charged with attempted murder!'' He screamed. It didn't matter that half of the blood in his body was gone. He stood up weakly, trying hard to ignore the sharp pain in his leg.

''You're still strong enough to stand? I'm impressed.'' Don snickered. Rigby snarled. The adrenaline in his body began to pump violently. He used the little bit of stregnth he had left to punch his younger sibling in the nose and stomach. Don fell to the ground. Blood started dripping out of his nose.

Mordecai leaped out of the cart. He ran to the corner of an alley and stared at the ground. Benson ran after him.

''What is it?'' Benson asked with a look of concern. Mordecai bent down and picked up a small electronic device. It looked like a toy cell phone. Mordecai turned it over. On the side a piece of masking tape was plastered to it that read _Rigby Raccoon._ He handed it to Benson. Benson's eyes grew wide. He thrust it back at Mordecai.

''Hold on to that!'' Benson and Mordecai ran back to the cart. Mordecai checked his cell to see if it had located their destination, but it wasn't working. He banged his phone on the dashboard of the cart, the tracking device still refusing to work.

Rigby was breathing heavily. He looked around for Don, but couldn't find him.

''Rigby?'' Margaret moaned in pain. Rigby gasped and ran over to his friends. Margaret coughed, her heart rate slowing down. He felt bad. He got ready to wake up Eileen when a sudden noise stopped him dead in his tracks. It sounded like fireworks. Fireworks in the middle of December? There's only one other thing it could be: gunshots.


	7. Chapter 7 - Time for Destruction

_Rigby gasped and ran over to his friends. Margaret coughed, her heart rate slowing down. He felt bad. He got ready to wake up Eileen when a sudden noise stopped him dead in his tracks. It sounded like fireworks. Fireworks in the middle of December? There's only one other thing it could be: gunshots._

Chapter Seven - Time of Destruction

Four more gunshots were fired. Rigby tried to pull his friends up, but they were dying slowly. They were incredibly weak. The door burst down, and in Don's hand was a rifle. Rigby screamed. That's when he made the hardest desision of his life. He ran out of the room, leaving Margaret and Eileen alone with a psycho killer. Don wasn't focused on them though. He ran after Rigby, shooting at whatever chance he got. Rigby dodged the bullets as much as he could. As a bullet flew past him, he regreted leaving Margaret and Eileen alone. Don was working with other people; they could be dead right now because of him. Don kept ran faster and faster until Don chased him to a dead end.

Mordecai couldn't get the tracking device to function. Benson was getting frustrated. Mordecai's phone beeped and the result came up. _Error. Could not track ' Rigby Raccoon.' _

''It couldn't track his phone!'' Mordecai informed Benson. They were ready to give up when the gun shots from Don's hideout sounded, sending a wave a fear inside Mordecai's stomach. Benson stopped the cart on the side of the road, waiting to see if any more shots would be fired. Two more shots. Benson started the engine and sped towards the sound of the shots. Mordecai's heart was beating rapidly. ' Hang in there, Rigby. Just hold on. Stay alive, please. ' Mordecai prayed in his mind as Benson drove towards Rigby's location.

Rigby stood with his back against the wall. Don shot the bullets repeatedly. Rigby whimpered as he tried to dodge all the bullets aimed at him by his own brother. A lone tear streamed down his face. He got down on all fours and tried to dodge the attacks. Don turned around and kept shooting. Glasses broke and furniture crashed to the ground as Rigby avoided getting shot. He was panting hard. He was tired of running. As he stopped to catch his breath, Don gripped a patch of fur on the back of Rigby's neck, picking him up like a newborn kitten.

Mordecai kicked down the door. Rigby gasped. Was he dreaming? No. Mordecai was really there, Benson behind him. Don looked pale.

''Don! Let Rigby go before we get the police involved!'' Benson held up Mordecai's phone with 911 already typed on the keypad to show they were serious. Don laughed and held a knife up to Rigby's throat. Rigby whimpered at the sight of the knife begin held near his throat.

''D-Don. Please don't! P-please!'' Rigby pleaded. Don yanked at Rigby's fur harder. Rigby cried out in pain.

''Don,stop!'' Mordecai yelled.

''What are you going to do about it, Mordi?'' Don taunted. Mordecai frowned.

''Don't call me that.''

''So you came to watch your friend die.''

''No. I came to beat you at your own sick, twisted game.''

''I'd like to see you try.''

''I'm strong enough to kill you.''

''I highly doubt that.''

Mordecai threw a punch at Don's face. Don glared and stabbed Rigby in the chest.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Rigby cried.

''Rigby!'' Mordecai screamed.

''Face it, bird. Your friend's doomed.''

Mordecai shoved Don into the wall. Don struggled. He kicked the blue jay in the stomach. Mordecai stumbled back and fell to the ground on his back. Don leaped on top of Mordecai and pinned his arms to the floor. Mordecai fought Don's grip, but couldn't get himself freed. Don wore an evil expression on his face. Don gripped the rifle firmly. Mordecai tried to yank away to no success.

''Don, please don't!'' Rigby cried. Mordecai's eyes grew in horror. He pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8 - Stronger

_Don wore an evil expression on his face. Don gripped the rifle firmly. Mordecai tried to yank away to no success.''Don, please don't!'' Rigby cried. Mordecai's eyes grew in horror. He pulled the trigger._

Chapter Eight - Stronger

The bullet hit Mordecai's right shoulder. Blood began to flow out of it and down his arm. Don grinned as Mordecai began to turn pale. Rigby's heart almost stopped. His brother just shot his best friend! Rigby glared. Getting down on all fours, he threw himself at Don. Don tried to pry his older brother off him, but Rigby had an iron grip. Benson saw this and ran over to assist Mordecai. Don flung Rigby off. The small raccoon hit the wall sending a panicked yelp out of his throat. Mordecai groaned. Rigby began to cry.

''Don! Why would you do that?'' Rigby asked, his voice trembling. Don rolled his eyes.

''Come on. I told you already. Nothing is going to stand in my way of my killing you. If that means your friend dies too, then so be it.'' Don replied, not an inch of sorrow on his face. Rigby was furious. He got ready to pounce, but before he could two security guards grabbed his arms. They knocked him unconscious. Don smiled. Mordecai coughed and looked up briefly at Don before passing out.

Rigby was tied up to a chair. Where he was couldn't be determined, but that didn't matter to him now. He was worried about Mordecai. He wasn't sure how long he'd been away from Mordecai. What if Mordecai was dead? He shook his head, removing the terrible thought from his mind. He struggled to get the ropes off of his body. He sighed and gave up.

Thomas and Skips were walking around town when Skip's walkie talkie buzzed.

''Skips, come in.'' Benson's voice rang over the speakers. Skips, with a look of confusion, picked up the device.

''Skips here.''

''You need to get down here.''

''Benson, what happened?''

''Mordecai's just been shot in the right shoulder trying to defend Rigby. I need you to gather everyone up and get down here as fast as you can. He's losing a lot of blood.'' Benson answered, ending the conversation and clicking the off button. Thomas, hearing the conversation, ran back to the park to find the others. Skips stayed behind and began to follow any sounds of gun fires or screaming.

Mordecai groaned. The pain in his shoulder was getting worse. As Benson continued to apply pressure to the blue jay's wound, Don started gathering materials. Benson was so distracted by Mordecai that he didn't even notice that Don was getting tools to harm Rigby!

The park employees were just outside the entrance to Don's hideout.

''So how do we get in without any security guards seeing us and kicking us out?'' Muscle Man asked. Everyone nodded besides Skips.

''Maybe there's a back way in.'' Skips said, inching towards the back of the building. The others shrugged and followed quietly. Once at the back of the building, they came face-to-face with a red steel door. Skips jiggled the door handle.

''It's locked.'' He sighed. Thomas then spotted a low window about as tall as himself. He made his way over to it and was shocked at what he was seeing.

''Guys! Rigby's in there!'' Hearing this, the gang rushed over to the window. Sure enough, there was Rigby, still tied to the chair. Pops ran to a window opposite from the one everyone was currently standing at and looked in.

''Oh, my.''

''Pops, what is it? What do you see?'' Skips asked. Pops began to tremble.

''Bad show. Very bad show.'' He squeaked. The group ran to Pop's window, everyone except Thomas and Skips. Thomas began to head over when Skips grabbed his arm.

''Thomas, can you get in there somehow and untie Rigby?'' Skips wondered. Thomas glanced at the door handle. Then back at Rigby's window. He smiled.

'' Of course I can.'' Skips released Thomas's arm and allowed him to get inside while he went to see what was freaking everybody out so badly.

''What's going on? '' He shoved his way to the front and gasped. Mordecai lay there, dry blood stained on his feathers with a worried Benson by his side. The door to the room they were in burst open and Don walked in, holding something behind his back. Benson asked him what he was hiding behind his back. Don grinned and threw Thomas onto the hardwood floor, a deep gash on his forehead. Thomas was unresponsive and knocked out.


	9. Chapter 9 - Monster Inside Don

Alright, I'm gonna try something new. The song title in parenthesis is the song I recommend playing at certain moments during the chapter. When you see the ** in front of a sentence, that is when you should play the song recommended. ( ##Until the day I die by Story of the Year, **Safe and Sound by Taylor Swfit )

_Benson asked him what he was hiding behind his back. Don grinned and threw Thomas onto the hardwood floor, a deep gash on his forehead. Thomas was unresponsive and knocked out._

Chapter 9 - Monster Inside Don

Benson's face filled with fury. Mordecai opened his eyes to take a small glance at the park's intern. Don was pleased seeing Mordecai and Benson terrified of him, when all these years he had seemed so innocent and sweet. Benson glared at Don. Don smiled and kicked Thomas in the leg, even though the goat could not feel it.

Meanwhile, Skips was thinking of ways to get in there without getting caught. Obviously, the front door was out of the question. Pops was also thinking of strageties when his eyes caught glimpse of a high window. He pointed this out to Skips. At first, Skips wasn't sure. But he knew it might be the only way to save everyone's lifes from Rigby's pyshco brother. With a small boost, Skips was able to crawl through the small opening in the window. He helped the rest of the park employees through and they set off in different directions to find Rigby, Mordecai and Thomas.

Rigby sighed and tried to pry the ropes off, but it was hopeless. Skips kicked the door open and saw Rigby. Rigby was relieved to see Skips standing there. Skips ran in and untied Rigby. Rigby stood up and examined his arms. Rope burns scattered up and down his right arm. His left arm had multiple cuts from the rope digging into his fur.

''Are you okay? Maybe we should get you to the hopsital.'' Skips said. Rigby put his arms down.

''No time for that! Come on! Mordecai and Thomas need us!'' Rigby ran down the hall, Skips right behind him.

Mordecai coughed. His body was shaky and his shoulder was in massive pain from the gun shot. Benson noticed Mordecai's heart beat slowening. Don kicked the blue jay's injured shoulder hard enough to make more blood flow out of the wound. Rigby jiggled the door handle of the room Mordecai was in.

''It's locked!'' Rigby cried.

''Move!'' Rigby stepped away from the door as Skips yanked the door off it's hindges. The two ran in just in time to see Don pull out his gun and aim at Benson. Benson gasped and stumbled back. As Don got ready to pull the trigger Rigby flung himself at Don, landing on his brother's back. Don struggled trying to pry Rigby off. Rigby held on for dear life as he wrastled with his brother. Don ripped his knife out of his back pocket and slashed Rigby's leg. Rigby tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his leg and focus. Don flung Rigby off.

Rigby skidded across the hardwood floor but his face was determined. He leapt at Don again. Don dodged the attack and aimed the gun at Mordecai, who was slowly dying of blood loss. Rigby gasped and tried to snatch the gun but his leg was in too much pain to let him get up. Skips headed for the gun in Don's hand. Seeing this, Don pulled the trigger.

**The bullet struck Mordecai's chest just below the heart. Mordecai screamed in pain. More blood began to leak out of his body. Benson ran out the door to look for the others. Skips grabbed the end of the gun and made an attempt to rip the weapon from Don's hands. Skips pulled the small hand gun out of the raccoon's hand and succeeded in breaking it in half.

Mordecai groaned. Skips felt for a heartbeat, but could barely make one out. He grabbed the blue jay's limp arm and felt for a pulse. ##Before he could get his index finger on his wrists, Mordecai gasped hoarsely and closed his eyes. Skips placed his index finger on Mordecai's wrist. No pulse.


	10. Chapter 10 - Goodbyes and Fury

(##Long Live by Taylor Swift, **Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie)

Before he could get his index finger on his wrists, Mordecai gasped hoarsely and closed his eyes. Skips placed his index finger on Mordecai's wrist. No pulse.

Chapter 10 - Goodbyes and Fury

Skips slowly pulled his finger away from Mordecai's wrist and let the blue jay's arm fall limp again. Rigby stood up and walked over to Skips, who was staring sadly at Mordecai's lifeless body. Rigby, unaware that his best friend was gone, asked Skips what was wrong. Skips didn't respond, as he figured it best that Rigby not find out that way. Instead he motioned for Rigby to take Mordecai's wrist and try to find a pulse. Rigby grasped his best friend's hand and placed his index finger on his wrist. Rigby's heart sank.## He dropped Mordecai's hand and stared at him lying there dead on the floor. The dry blood from the first gunshot Mordecai had recieved was stained onto his feathers and fresh blood surrounded the wound on Mordecai's chest. Rigby's eyes filled with tears. Mordecai had been his best friend since they were little. Mordecai had been his ONLY friend, at that. Skips brought Rigby into a hug and let Rigby's tears soak into his furry coat.

Benson entered the room with Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops. When he saw Rigby sobbing into Skip's fur and the 23 year-old blue jay with no heartbeat and eyes closed, he nearly fell to the floor. At first, Benson didn't want to believe it was true, but Rigby wouldn't be crying if it wasn't. He walked slowly towards Skips and Rigby and joined in their hug. Before too long, all the park employees except Thomas ( who was still unconscious ) were hugging each other gently as they stared at their co-worker and friend. Thomas groaned and looked in the direction of the park employees. He weakly got to his feet and stumbled over to the group to see what was going on. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Rigby was crying, the employees of the park hung their heads in respect and the only employee not amonst the group was Mordecai. Thomas knew right away what had happened. Mordecai Blue Jay was dead. He joined the group and hung his head in respect of their friend. Wait. Something still needed to be answered. Where was Don?

The group broke out of their hug. As Rigby looked around in search of Don, his brother snuck up behind him and had poor Rigby in a headlock. Rigby struggled and kicked but Don's strength against his was hopeless.** Don pulled out his knife and held it to Rigby's throat. The park gang gasped. Benson looked at the tall raccoon then back at Rigby, who was looking terrified at the sight of his own brother holding a knife to his throat. Don began to walk forward with Rigby still in headlock position.

''No one is going anywhere until this thing is _dead_! I am killing Rigby, and you are all going to sit there and watch me!'' Don snapped as the park gang was pushed into chairs and their wrists were strapped down.

Rigby was horrified now and he continued to struggle. Don pinned his older brother to the floor. Rigby proceeded to struggle and fight Don's grip. Don held the knife firmly in his left hand. Rigby's eyes grew in terror.

''Don, dont!'' He pleaded.

''Give me one reason why I _shouldn't_!'' Don said, his knife still firm in hand. Rigby struggled then stopped when he realized Don wasn't releasing grip.

''Okay! You're mad at me! I understand that! But you don't have to do this! It's not like I _intended_ to make you mad! And Don ,think about this! What you're doing is a serious crime that can be punishable to life in prison! Is that really the life you want? Don, please. As your older brother, I can safely say that mom and dad wouldn't approve of their youngest son killing their oldest son , his best friend, and possibly his boss and co-workers. I don't want to be the one to call the cops on you, bro. I don't want to be the one who leads you to life in prison. Please!'' Rigby took a deep breath. He had never talked like that before. Don's hand froze in the air. He was shocked by what his brother had just done. He gave Don a speech, a lecture almost! That only infuriated him even more. He glared and drove the knife into Rigby's chest. Rigby screamed.

''I didn't ask for a lecture, Smart Guy! _I asked for one reason!_'' Don spat.

Rigby groaned as the blood began to flood out of his body and soak his fur. He began gasping for breath. His body felt frozen. He turned paler than Pops when he drank all those gallons of milk ( Guys' Night ). He began to feel dizzy and passed out on the floor.

''Rigby!'' The park employees said in usion.

Two guards entered the room. The gang gasped. One guard had Margaret, dragging her by her right wing and the other guard had Eileen, dragging her by her arm. Eileen's glasses were also cracked and broken. The guards flung the two girls onto the floor. Margaret groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Margaret was lucky enough that the abuse Don and his other workers had given her didn't kill her. She would've died, but turns out the blood cells flooding throughout her body had formed together to save her life. Eileen was also alive, but she was definatly going to need some new glasses for Christmas. Eileen stood up weakly and saw Rigby passed out on the floor. She ran over to him and kneeled down. Before Benson could ask her what she was doing, she placed her ear on Rigby's chest.

''He's breathing!''


	11. Chapter 11 - Justice

Eileen stood up weakly and saw Rigby passed out on the floor. She ran over to him and kneeled down. Before Benson could ask her what she was doing, she placed her ear on Rigby's chest.

''He's breathing!''

Chapter 11 - Justice

Eileen breathed a sigh of relief as Rigby slowly opened his eyes. His fur was drenched with blood and he looked a little pale. Thomas looked at Mordecai, saddened that he was gone. Benson and Skips tiptoed out the door and ran to find a phone to call the police. Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, Thomas and Eileen did their best to distract Don long enough for Benson and Skips to make the calls. Don looked up from staring at Rigby's bloody fur to notice that two employees were missing. He aimed his knife at Muscle Man but Eileen stepped in the way.

''No way, Don. You're not hurting anyone else tonight. You killed Mordecai, hurt Rigby and Thomas, and nearly killed Margaret and me from blood loss. You won't get away with hurting anyone else!'' Eileen snapped. Don lowered his knife to stare at Eileen. He dropped the weapon and ran. Muscle Man grabbed Don's arm and twisted it to try and keep Don in grip. Don yanked away and headed for the door but High Five Ghost and Pops blocked the exit. Thomas tried to pull Rigby up, but Rigby fell back to the ground. Benson ran down the hallway trying to find a phone. Skips followed behind him.

''We're never gonna find a phone! Don probably hid them all!'' Skips said. Benson kept running.

''There has to be a phone SOMEWHERE! Even if it's a payphone. I don't care! I...need...a...phone!'' He was red with anger. Skips backed away.

''Maybe I should lead the way.'' Benson sighed and agreed.

Rigby moaned. Thomas pulled a first-aid kit out of his pocket and wrapped Rigby's wound with gauze. Rigby thanked him and made an attempt to stand but again failed. Margaret looked at Eileen, who was helping to distract Don for the few minutes needed. She stood up slowly and proceded to help Thomas aid Rigby.


	12. Chapter 12 - A New Beginning

Margaret looked at Eileen, who was helping to distract Don for the few minutes needed. She stood up slowly and proceded to help Thomas aid Rigby.

Chapter Twelve - A New Beginning

Mordecai groaned and looked around. He was surrounded by clouds and a cool breeze ruffled his feathers. He stood up and examined his body. The blood that had stained his feathers was gone and he didn't feel pain in his body.

''Where am I?'' He wondered. A foggy figure approched him. The figure was no other than the Lord himself. Mordecai finally realized where he was. The clouds, the cool breeze and God standing before him?

''Welcome to Heaven, Mordecai.'' God said in a warm voice.

''Heaven? So,Don killed me after all.'' Mordecai whispered.

''Yes. Young blue jay, you mustn't worry. You are safe here. You are where you need to be. Not only are you now Rigby's guardian angel, but you can also look after him from up here. You can make sure he's safe. You will know his accomplishments and his downfalls.'' God said in his warm and gentle tone. Mordecai smiled at that news. He followed the Lord through the gates of Heaven, but not before taking one last look at his old home.

Police sirens wailed as Don was escorted into the squad car. Margaret,Eileen,Rigby and Thomas were on their way to the hospital to get surgery for their wounds. It wasn't exactly comfortable riding in the back of a bumpy ambulance on gurnies, but at that point the friends were just happy to be alive.

''Are you all right Rigby?'' Eileen asked as Rigby wiped a tear from his eyelids.

''I just can't believe he's gone. '' Rigby squeaked. Margaret put her arms around Rigby gently, engulfing him in a hug.

''I know. We all wish he was still here. But death is one thing that cannot be undone.'' She replied. A puff of smoke filled the back of the ambulance. The four friends stared in horror.

''What's happening?!'' Thomas cried.

''I'm not sure!'' Eileen responded. The smoke cleared, and Mordecai floated in front of the group. He was still his normal blue self, but he was now transparent.

''Mordecai? Y-you're alive?'' Margaret asked in shock. Mordecai hung his head.

''No, sorry guys. I'm a ghost now.'' He mumbled.

''But if you're a ghost, why are you here?'' Rigby asked through tears.

''God said I had one last chance to see my loved ones before transcending into Heaven.'' Mordecai explained. Thomas fought the urge to cry.

''Mordecai, please don't leave us!'' Eileen pleaded. Mordecai sighed.

''Sorry, guys. I have to go now. But before I do, I have something to say to every single one of you.'' The group looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Mordecai floated over to Thomas.

''Thomas, you were such a good intern and friend. I'm sorry you had to see me go, but it was my time. Good luck with your internship,and I hope that one day you'll be a full-time park employee.'' He moved to Eileen.

''Eileen, you were an amazing friend to me and Rigby. Please look after Rigby for me and keep him safe. I trust you. I always have. I'll miss you.'' His attention turned towards Margaret.

''Margaret, I've had a major crush on you since I met you. I've just never had the guts to tell you. I was going to propose to you on Christmas, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. You're an amazing friend and I will miss you so much.'' That's when he turned to his best friend,which he had the most to say to.

''Rigby, I'm sorry you had to let me go like that. I know how hard that must have been for you. All of you. But I want you to stay strong for me and try not to get into trouble. I risked my life to save you Rigby, and I'm glad it was me rather than you. Please stay strong for me okay? I will miss you so much. I should also tell you that you have a guardian angel - me. I promise to look over you. Just know that even though I'm not here, I'm always here.'' Mordecai hung his head and gave everyone a quick smile. Within seconds, he was gone. But he still lived on in everyone's hearts. As for Don, well... he's got his own problems.

''Hey! This bed is too small and its hard and cold!'' Don complained. The guard twirled his key ring around his finger.

''Too bad. This is your new home from now on. Get over it.'' The guard said.

''When I get out of here, you are in for a world of pain!''

''Pfft. I dare ya to try and escape. Steel bars and solid concrete, man.''

'''AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!''

Well,guys. I've been working on this story since the end of November, and after two long months, The Hostage is finished. I'm actually sad to see it go. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers so much for making this my most popular fan fiction yet! Every single review I was given on this story was positive feedback and my fans asking for more! Thank you all so much! I will definately be writing a sequel to this story, just like I'm doing with Dark Times and Abusive Love. For my first Regular Show fan fiction, I am quite happy with the outcome of The Hostage. That's the end,guys. Thanks for reading and I really hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter! Xoxo,Jackie.


End file.
